So much for Respect
by culpaeros
Summary: Masrur/Sharrkan; established relationship. Just a collection of One-Shots for my favorite Magi Pairing.
1. So much for Respect

**Title**: So much for Respect  
**Fandom:** Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic  
**Pairing: **Masrur/Sharrkan  
**Rating: **M  
**Prompt: **Bellybuttons u/u  
**Notes:** Fandom secret Masrrkan was pretty much my first Magi otp before Sinbad decided he wanted all of my attention with his surplus of ships. But I swear as soon as I read these two's interactions I was, and still am, a lost cause. Also posted on tumblr and unless you have read Ohtaka's Tegaki extra's the bellybutton fascination might be lost on you.

* * *

_Both were the type of men who hated to be beaten. Who, so long as the victory achieved suited their fancy, refused to go down without a fight._

"Masrur."

His name was growled out, a warning of what was to come if the Fanalis continued down this path that he had improperly chosen for the both of them. But just as always Sharrkan was ignored, his wishes pushed aside for the achievement of Masrur's goals, as if his opinion mattered little in the great scheme of things. It irked Sharrkan to no end and yet, powerless to stop it, that same feeling of helplessness before this beast's goals was also what always kept the fair haired swordsman coming back for another try.

"My lips are up here, big boy."

The fair-haired General tugged upon red strands to force Masrur into looking up at him but the Fanalis was having none of that. Patience already wearing thin due to the struggle it had taken to merely get this close and to get Sharrkan's top suitably removed the man grabbed at Sharrkan's hands in order to slam them against the wall behind the other. There was a twitching of Masrur's lips then, a brief smirk which could have been easily dismissive when the redhead lowered himself once more to drag his lips across sculpted and tanned abs.

"St-Stop-…!"

There was no denying the flush that spread across Sharrkan's cheeks when he tried to pull away from Masrur's mouth. But the man's grip upon his hands only tightened in warning, golden eyes glancing up briefly towards his lover's, before returning to the task at hand.

A skilled mouth slid down to sharp hipbones first, nipping and teasing along a spot he knew from experience was rather sensitive while above him Sharrkan could only let out a low groan - body shuddering - and allow his hands to tighten in return upon the Fanalis'. However, even when he could feel Sharrkan succumbing Masrur's expression continued to retain its careful control of emotions save for the look of lust that danced now within hardened eyes. Really, the only sign Sharrkan had as proof to Masrur's own enjoyment of this show was the bulge now revealed beneath white linen while Sharrkan's voice became breathy and demure in his desperation to cease the foreplay and move onto the fucking. Yet, just as always, this game had become a competition between them and there was no stopping the Fanalis as his lips moved ever closer to the other's belly button before shying away at the very last moment.

"Hnngh a-ah..!"

By now precum was coating Sharrkan's own clothes, the other's cock twitching beneath as Masrur continued to play off the other's shame. The flush on his cheeks had spread all the way down to his chest and the wiggling began once more out of a need to just experience some relief. The swordsman couldn't even look down anymore, his entire body clamming up and shivering every time those damnable lips came _far_ too close to his belly button. Didn't Masrur realize how fucking _indecent_ this was?! This wasn't like all the other stuff they had done by now, this wasn't a _game_ to him. Masrur was crossing a line that Sharrkan had not been prepared for him to cr-

"AHHH!"

Sharrkan's entire body lurched when Masrur's lips suddenly wrapped around the hole. A gasp slipped out and as he began to writhe the Fanalis was forced to let go of his hands just to hold the General still. "Ma-ahhhh!" Hands firm upon the swordsman's hips Masrur sucked greedily upon the other's stomach, tongue poking out to trace and then flick inside in order to cause Sharrkan's knees to practically buckle from the pleasant sting. "St-Stop haaah!" The fair haired General's body curled around Masrur, hands gripping those red locks with enough strength to cause pain to prickle along the man's scalp. Yet ,pain he was used to, pain he could withstand. Just like Sharrkan it was pleasure the two held a weakness for and right now Masrur was the one with the upper hand. "Masrur, Masrur, Ma-ahh-srurrrr…!" His name fell like a plea from the man's lips, growing in volume as his cock throbbed hard. He tried to thrust forward, tried to rub it against the other's body, but that damnable strength of the Fanalis kept his hips rooted and body still while that skilled tongue continued to dance and play with his bellybutton. "Ah…Ahhh….HNN-AHHH!" A sudden bite along the rim caused Sharrkan's head to jerk up and the sight of white blinded him. Strong legs gave out and the swordsman buckled completely on top of Masrur while cum dripped down the back of his clothes and down his legs. Another groan slipped out and what little pride the fair haired general still possessed in bed could be felt slipping away when his limp body was pushed over onto the Fanalis' shoulders.

"Put me down." Sharrkan complained as Masrur lifted the both of them up with a low grunt only to groan once more when he realized his words were going to be ignored. "Learn to respect your elder's wishes…" The hidden smile from before reappeared as Masrur's hand slipped up to roughly squeeze Sharrkan's ass, causing the other to jolt and cuss, while Masrur carried his 'senpai' into the bedroom.

So much for respect.


	2. Numb

**Title: **Numb**  
Fandom**: Magi  
**Characters**: Masrur and Sharrkan  
**Rating**: M  
**Prompt**: There can be only one reason why Sharrkan wears those chains around his neck.  
**Notes**: Warning for a little S&M/breathplay because now that I have gotten the belly button urges out of the way I had to get the chain urges next. There's really not enough smut for these two orz. +claws at other fic writers for more+

* * *

_Growing up neither of them had much control over their fate. They were two young boys forced into a life where they could feel neither sad nor angry over what was happening to them. A life where all they could feel was a numbness and an acceptance of the inevitable…_ _But what differentiated them today was the way both of the boy's reacted to those situations, the way those fates changed them for the better…__…and for the worse._

"Hff…nngh…."

Sweat covered their bodies and hair matted against the back of their necks as their bodies rocked together. Sharrkan's own back was arched, cock erect and beading with precum, as the chain around his neck was pulled harder behind him. "Aa….nhff…" Drool gathered upon the corner of his lips, dripping slowly out as bright eyes dulled in appreciation for the lack of oxygen. Hands scrambling upon the wall, the fair-haired general found all feeling escaping right at his fingertips, sending him back into that emotional numbness that he had been privy to for so many years already.

"Ma-ahhh-srur"

At the sound of his name Masrur looped the thin chain one more time around his large hand. In reaction Sharrkan's hips thrust back, causing the fanalis to stutter out a breath before shuddering harshly. It was almost disorienting for them both the way they knew what set the other off. The way Masrur knew just what buttons to push… what Sharrkan's limits were…

And the way Sharrkan knew to let Masrur push him just a little further over that limit.

Heat enveloped the two as Masrur began to thrust harder, deeper, inside of his lover. Sharrkan could feel both his body and mind melting under the sheer intensity, chest heaving, while it became more and more difficult to breathe. Masrur's eyes whirled, lupine and feral in nature, as he watched the way his fellow general began to writhe and twitch, eyes rolling slightly when a hard prick finally angled just right to brush against his prostrate.

Still holding down on the chain so that Sharrkan was forced to bend backwards to lessen the tension Masrur moved forward to brush his lips along the junction between neck and shoulder. Their usual playfulness was gone, swept away with the desire for vanquishing their own inner demons for this brief spell of time.

"haa-….hah….ahhh!"

A free hand reached around, gripping Sharrkan's cock when Masrur could feel the other beginning to tighten up upon him. Common sense was gone, replaced only by primal need and a fetish for control when Masrur gripped it harshly to prevent the oncoming orgasm. Shock swept through Sharrkan's body and he lurched, the chain choking him as the general struggled to break free of the other's hold. But instead of relinquishing, instead of being kind and merciful, the bestial side still maintained it's precedence over Masrur so that in reaction his thrusts into the other's tight ass sped up.

Between the two of them they had laid with many women, many men,

But none of them-

None of them were witness to this side.

And neither of them ever wanted to show these sides to any other.

It was a possessiveness. A lewd adoration for the way Sharrkan couldn't control himself around Masrur and the way Masrur could finally and fully relinquish himself to the animalistic side he kept hidden within himself.

And it was for these desires that they always came back to each other-

Fucking for hours, just like now, until finally with one last gasp Sharrkan's legs would buckle and the heat muddling with his brain would finally cause him to collapse under Masrur.

The arm holding Sharrkan's cock would let go right then, catching Sharrkan around the middle as he'd aim one last thrust right into the fair-haired general's prostrate to tilt himself over the edge. They'd both cum then, the thick release squirting out to plaster the wall in front of Sharrkan and within the muscled wall's of the males ass.

"Ha…haa…h-ha…haa…"

Faced with a similar numbing of emotions in their youth both boys grew up into entirely different men.

One was a man who sought nothing more than a little bit of control…

The other a man who suffered with far too much of it.

But fate brought them together.

And kept them entangled closely with one another both physically and emotionally today.


	3. Raspberries

**Fandom**: Magi  
**Characters**: Masrur and Sharrkan  
**Rating**: uhh NC 17?  
**Prompt**: You guys thought I was done with the bellybutton fic's didn't you. Well how about Bellybuttons + Masrur blowing Raspberries  
**Notes**: Inspired by my dearest Froot and our lovely 2am chats. No explanation, no setting, and the only thing I regret is that because I got distracted writing this I missed the Magi livestream and Alibaba's butt SOB

* * *

_The first feeling of lips sliding against his stomach caused Sharrkan to almost immediately stiffen in distress. Eyes wide and with no further provocation other than a light tingling sensation upon his abs, a mixture of horrified mortification began to creep through the tanned swordsman's body even while he remained still as if in a daze. _

Was Masrur really…

The tingling suddenly moved down with Masrur's lips.

Heart thudding loudly in his chest Sharrkan jolted, one hand reaching down to try and block the Fanalis' mouth only for it to be intercepted before the goal could be accomplished. "Ma-" By the Goddess Sharrkan couldn't even speak. His voice cracked almost as soon as he had found it and it took far, far, far too much concentration to be able to find it again.

"Masrur. You are not going to do what I think you are. You are not going to treat me like I am some-"

_PHBBBT_

Sharrkan nearly choked on his own words at the first feeling of the fluctuating vibration against his belly button. Heart stilling, he let out some kind of noise that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a mortified gasp. Yanking his hand out of Masrur's grasp, the swordsman reached with both now to merely push the Fanalis away only to instead have them slammed and pinned onto the bed. "You are acting like a-" _PHHHBBBBBTTTT_

"MASRUR UNHAND ME."

"Quiet."

"MASRUR."

_PHBBTTTTTT_

For one so tan Masrur had never seen Sharrkan turn as red as he turned in that instant. It seemed to be a mixture of humiliation, shame, and anger all wrapped up into one as the fair haired general began to writhe and try to escape. "This is sexual harrassment! Even his majesty wouldn't-" _PHHBBBTTTTT_. A loud moan escaped Sharrkan's lips, his eyes closing and body shivering, as Masrur blew once again against his stomach. "I could have you arrested for this."

"…"

"Let me go. This. Instant."

"No."

"Do you even understand how uncomfortable this is for me?"

"Quiet."

"MASR-"

_PHBBBBTTTTTT_

Sharrkan's body arched while his hands clenched down upon Masrur's. The general was beginning to feel almost dizzy from the blood rushing throughout his body and for a moment his sight seemed to even vanish for a moment. "Are you getting hard?"

"No!"

_PHBTTT_

Sharrkan groaned again, body becoming almost limp as he tried to recollect his senses.

"You are."

"Sh-Shut up!"

The hold on Sharrkan's hands loosened and when the swordsman was able to open his eyes again it was to find Masrur's face inches from his own, a subtle but nonetheless pleased smile upon his face.

"Admit you like it."

Sharrkan's answer was to bite his lip and shake his head. A second later and Masrur was ducking back down to blow another raspberry and the fair haired general could swear he was about to pass out thanks to the way all the blood that was still rushing within him.

"Admit it."

This time Sharrkan just groaned, lips parting and hands slipping from Masrur's to pull him down into a kiss.

He really hated losing like this.


	4. Chains

**Title: **Chains**  
Fandom**: Magi  
**Characters**: Masrur and Sharrkan  
**Rating**: M  
**Prompt**: The rattling of chains.  
**Notes**: I was supposed to be studying and then my friend Cherry had to go and mention how she couldn't stop thinking, since reading my last fic, about how Sharrkan's chains would rattle during sex and then this happened. I didn't get to include Masrur having a piercing down there in this one so I'll just have to do that next time I think.

* * *

_Time moved differently for them within the candle lit bedroom. While outside of the room it had always been too slow - as though the gradual descent of the sundial's shadow was their own form of purgatory, a torturous wait for a heaven in which only they could ever be privy of access to - within the bedroom what had been too slow instead became too fast._ _Suddenly all the time in the world could never be enough for them to fully appreciate the gift of these moments – however fleeting – with each other. _

"Haaa-!"

The rattle of a chain echoed in unison with the slam of a headboard. Tanned hands became white, fingers clutching so hard that blood could no longer flow properly, while hips shoved back to meet the slap of the larger man's impatient hips. Everything around them seemed to became ensnared in some kind of a trap, one which resulted in time drifting in and out of a window upon a meandering stray wind before becoming sucked into a tornado of impatient anxiety that only grew with the clatter.

Thank Solomon Masrur was a man of privacy. His room had been segregated out from the other general's chambers and granted the two just enough space (if not enough time) so as to allow them sweet freedom from silence and whatever other limitations could have been forced upon them.

"Ha-aaah! H-Harder!"

Toes curled in sandals that couldn't even be thrown off in his desperation to fall onto the bed. The straps bit into his sweat-slicked skin, registering a rubbing effect which would leave his legs sore and red come morning. But no matter how uncomfortable it felt to be nearly fully dressed with his robes hitched up to his hips there was still no imaginable way that it could ever fully distract from the_pleasure_.

"nff- haa….haaa…"

While ignoring Sharrkan's command, Masrur's scarlet hues became lost to all sense of self. Desperation, desire, and sheer wanton need were all that spurned the fanalis on as the clanking chain continued its song.

_Kchchchch-Kchchchchch-Kchchchchch-_

Sharrkan's mouth dropped open, body spasming when the man's large cock rammed straight into his sweet spot only for it to miss on the next thrust. Drool gathering upon his mouth the swordsman relinquished a hand from the bedpost at the same moment in which he shoved back with all of his strength. The surprise his push caused Masrur resulted in the man's falling down, legs spread and cock still impaled within Sharrkan while the man began to ride him with renewed vigor. The slurping of pre-cum made a shudder race through the redhead's spine, the man's very essence dripping out of his lover and onto strong thighs while Sharrkan held backwards onto the fanalis' armor for support.

"Fuck- haa! Haa!"

A large hand reached out, grabbing the clattering chain as it hit Sharrkan's armor to tug the swordsman back down. Green eyes flashed at the play of power but if he had any argument over this it was shoved out of mind when Masrur began to finally move as fast as the swordsman desired. Despite how his throat was already becoming strained from overuse the swordsman let out a loud shout when Masrur began to piston straight into his prostrate. He clenched down, head falling to barely miss the headboard while strong arms pushed away from it if only to prevent injury.

_Kchch-Kchchch-Kchch-Kchchch-Kchch-Kchchch_

"Th-Ther- ah! Ahhh! _MASRUR_!"

Legs gave out and all strength left the swordsman when his body suddenly locked up. There was no warning, no sign that the end was so near until he was cumming hot and hard all over his stomach and the bed. But his shout and clear orgasm didn't stop the Fanalis from his own hot pursuit for release. If anything it only made a growl of frustration echo from tight lips when a muscled arm looped its way around Sharrkan's body to hold him up as hips continued to slam into him. Sharrkan groaned, his body practically boneless and useless while he became forced to maintain an erection until it became painful. "Haa-Ahhh!" Too weak to fight it the swordsman focused as much as he could upon the rays of light now inching their way across the bed in a desperate attempt at a distraction from the pain.

_Kchch-Kchch-Kchch-Kchch-!_"

"Hrff-!"

Unlike Sharrkan Masrur's own orgasms were always much more subtle. His own grunts were practically silenced out by both the chain still beating upon armor and bed and Sharrkans own second moan of release so much so that, if it were not for the feeling of the other mans cum spurting out inside of him, Sharrkan could have very nearly gone without noticing its occurrence.

A moment after, however, and a groan of relief was given as Sharrkan's body nearly collapsed into his own release. Luckily for him Masrur was cognizant enough now to save the swordsman as a strong arm pulled and rolled him to the side until he was resting quite _uncomfortably_ against the fanalis' chest.

"…heh-"An unbidden and low chuckle escaped Sharrkan's lips when Masrur tried to angle the swordsman's head in order for it fit between neck and shoulder. "Masrur…"The swordsman murmured lowly, eyes heavy, while an arm flopped against the fanalis' side. "Clothes…" Masrur gave another low grunt to that, tired orbs staring at Sharrkan as if assessing if the removal of such items was really necessary for cuddling but a sharp tap to his armor told him that even if he decided it wasn't Sharrkan would be uncooperative until they were gone.

"Nng…" Reluctantly Masrur sat up, his own strength dwindling, as he hurried to assist them both in tossing the armor and clothes off to the side.

He only succeeded in getting rid of half of it, however, before Sharrkan had passed out beside him-

A sight which spurned one of Masrur's more recognizable pouts to pass across his face.

Couldn't time have _at least_ granted him one minute of cuddles after all that?


End file.
